L'inversion de deux mondes
by Alliance-Baka
Summary: Si au lieu de s'enfuir après sa célèbre défaite, Voldemort, ce méfiant que la puissance de Harry Potter ne se retourne contre lui, l'enleva pour en faire son fidèle bras droit ? C'est ce qui arriva la nuit ou Harry Potter devait devenir le Survivant ...!


Avertissement : Rating M (mais pas pour l'instant ils ont 11 ans - -"). Drarry en vue !

Note des auteurs : Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic', et nous avons 13 ans.

Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

(L'avant Poudlard de Harry)

Des cris désespérés, des pleures, des supplications et toujours ces sombres mots ...  
>« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »<p>

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, toujours et encore ce rêve ...Plus il le faisait, plus il en devenait fous ... au bout d'un moment, il décida de se lever il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, car seul l'eau pouvait espérer lui faire oublier ce rêve. Après une longue préparation il descendit enfin voir ses parents.

« Bonjour père, où est mère ? » dit-il à Lucius.

« Bonjour fils, ta mère est, euh, occupée. » dit son père devant un bol de café. « Que veux-tu manger ? »

« Ohhhh, et bien je ne sais pas trop, Dobby ! » cria le petit brun.

« Oui Malefoy Monsieur ? Vous voulez votre petit-déjeuner du samedi ? » dit Dobby debout depuis trois heures du matin.

« Oui et dépêche toi ! Je n'aime pas attendre le matin » dit Harry sévèrement.

« Bien Harry Mr » dit l'elfe exténué.

« Harry toi aussi tu te dépêche, on sort, dans 30 minutes devant la porte d'entré ! » dit le père d'Harry.

« D'accord père » dit Harry résigné.

Après son petit-déjeuner, Harry, monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, se brosser les dents, se débarbouiller le visage et enfin se coiffer. Il redescendit et il vit enfin sa mère.

« Bonjour, ou allons nous mère ? » demanda Harry.

«Bonjour, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, dans trois jours c'est ta rentrée à Poudlard, il te faut les fournitures on a reçu la lettre hier matin. » dit Narcissa à son fils.

« Enfin, je pourrais la lire ? » dit Harry toujours avec ses questions.

Sa mère lui tendit la lettre en guise d'un ''bien sûr'' qu'elle lui disait souvent avec un grand sourire.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
>Directeur : Albus Dumbledore<br>Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
>Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers<p>

Cher Mr Malefoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
>La rentrée étant fixée au 1 Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.<br>Veuillez croire, cher élève, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva Mac Gonagall

Uniforme :  
>Liste des Vêtement dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:<p>

1. Trois Robes de Travail (Noires), Modèle normal  
>2. Un Chapeau Pointu (Noir)<br>3. une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
>4. Une cape d'hiver (Noire avec attaches d'argent)<br>Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève

Livre et Manuels:  
>Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivant:<br>- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette  
>- Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle (utilisé chaque année)<br>- Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander (utilisé chaque année)  
>- Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger de Quentin Jentremble<br>- Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac  
>- Magie théorique de Adalbert Lasornette<br>- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants de Emeric G. Changé  
>- Potions magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron<p>

Fournitures:  
>- 1 Baguette magique<br>- 1 Chaudron (Modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
>- 1 Boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal<br>- 1 Télescope  
>- 1 Balance en cuivre<br>- Kit potion

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud OU un autre animal...

Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai... Sauf sous l'autorisation de la directrice si vous faites partie de l'équipe de Quidditch...

« J'apporte Yuki, mon chat adoré viens avec moi.» dit-il joyeusement.

« Bon et bien on y va, Allé des Embrumes » ajouta Lucius en jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

Ils avaient acheté toutes les fournitures sauf la baguette, quand par hasard, son regard percuta dans la boutique d'Ollivanders un beau blond qui achetait lui aussi sa baguette, mais ... c'était un Weasley.

« Mer*e ! » dirent Harry et Lucius en même temps.

« Roh enfin comment parlez-vous tous les deux ... » dit Narcissa désespéré.

« Désolé » dirent ils encore ensemble.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi hypnotisé par une personne. Bien sur il avait déjà admiré son père travailler dans son laboratoire de potion mais ce n'était pas la même chose, jusqu'à ce que Ron Weasley, l'avant dernier de la famille, repère le brun qui fixait le blond, alors il lui fit remarqué à Draco, ce qui fit fortement rougir Harry.

Arrivés au manoir Malefoy, Harry monta dans sa chambre Harry, emballa et rangea toutes ses affaires de hautes qualités acheté un peu plus tôt. Il garda néanmoins ses livres et sa baguette pour apprendre d'autres sort qu'il connaissais déjà, parce qu'il avait une tour dans le manoir exprès pour ses livres, sa bibliothèque. Il s'endormit sur un, livre bavant littéralement dessus et faillit casser sa nouvelle baguette en la laissant tomber de sa main qui atterrit sur le sol lustré par Dobby un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Les deux derniers jours Harry les passa à lire ses nouveaux livres de cours aidé si besoin par le deuxième elfe de maison mais aussi le plus ancien des Malefoy : Furix.

Le réveil était plus difficile que d'habitude, il prit plus d'une heure à se lever mais il l'avais prévus, à cause de sa séparation avec sa maison et sa famille, il voulais rester encore et encore, mais maintenant c'était vraiment l'heure !

Sa mère aussi l'avait prévu aussi et l'arracha du lit avec un Levicorpus ! Pendu par les chevilles, les cheveux attiré vers le sol il ouvrit enfin les yeux, durement, mais il les ouvrit !

« Mhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » grogna Harry.

«Mhhh à toi aussi » répliqua Narcissa amusé. « Prépare toi vite, on par dans une heure environ ! » Puis elle referma la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il monta pour se préparer et 45 minutes après, il redescendit parfaitement habillé, parfaitement coiffé, parfaitement parfait ! Parfaitement Malefoy !

Arrivé à la gare il repéra le blond de l'autre fois, il n'osait pas demander à son père comment il s'appelait de peur à recevoir : « Pourquoi cela t'intéresse c'est un traite à son sang lui aussi ... ».

Le voyage dans le train fut pénible avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais il réussit à connaître le prénom du blond : Draco, un beau prénom pour une belle personne c'est il dit !

A l'arrivée, juste avant le cérémonie des répartitions Harry essaya de lui parler et de le mettre dans sa poche, mais au moment ou il lui tend la main Draco ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre.

« Tu n'est pas fréquentable Malefoy, casse toi ! » grogna Draco sèchement !

Ron avait prévenu le grand blond que le petit brun n'était pas fréquentable.

Harry fut appelé par le Professeur Mc Gonagall, et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum, difficile très difficile. De naissance Gryffondor mais une éducation de Serpentard, que faire ... SERPENTARD ! » cria avec conviction le choixpeau.

Ron, Hermione et Draco à Gryffondor et Harry à Serpentard, seul !

* * *

><p><span>(L'avant Poudlard de Draco)<span>

Draco lui ne se réveilla pas en sursautant, mais il était dans son lit avec son frère Ron, et il se demandait pourquoi il était là ...

« RRROOONNN » hurla le grand blond.

« Humm ? Quèche qui y a ? » demanda Ron encore endormi.

« Tu fais quoi dans mon lit ? » questionna Draco

« Ahhh oui c'est vrai, j'ai fait pipi au lit, et j'étais trop fatigué pour tout nettoyer alors je me suis changé et je suis venu, désolé » dit le rouquin essayant de faire une gueule d'ange.

« Berk, bon pousse toi je vais me lever ! » dit Draco écœuré.

« Rohhhh encore cinq minutes » dit Ron à moitié réveillé.

« NON, oust oust sinon je te marche sur le dos ! » dit Draco défiant son ''petit frère''.

Ron céda, et ils descendirent tous les étages, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. A leur arrivé dans la cuisine, il y avait Molly, Percy et Ginny. Et « BOUUM ! ».

« Ohh Errol c'est encore prit la fenêtre, Percy soit gentil va l'aider et récupère le courrier s'il te plait. » dit Molly qui fessait la vaisselle.

« Ce hibou est un danger public » dit Ron blasé. « Bonjour Mam' »

« Bonjour vous deux, comme d'habitude ? » demanda Molly.

« Oui s'il te plait, oh et tu auras une surprise dans ma chambre » dit Ron fière de lui.

« Ronald Weasley, tu fais encore ... »

« Des lettres de Poudlard » coupa Percy en lançant les lettres sur la table.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit Arthur qui venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour, nous avons reçu les lettres de Poudlard, quand allons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Molly

« Oh et bien il était temps, ben moi je suis libre jusqu'à midi.» proposa Arthur.

« D'accord alors on y va après le petit déjeuner » dit Molly

Le petit-déjeuner enfin terminé, Draco et Ron remontèrent dans leurs chambres, pour se préparer imitant Percy à la perfection.

« Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Draco et Ron vous venez on part ! » cria Molly en bas des grands escaliers du Terrier.

Arthur et Molly avaient fait très attention à pas dépasser le budget qu'ils avaient prévu pour les fournitures. Il ne restait plus que la baguette de Ron et Draco, ils venaient d'entrer mais ils entendirent à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, c'était les Malefoy. Draco lui était occupé à regarder des bijoux ! Il fixait un collier, avec un serpent qui s'enroulait autour du lion comme s' ils avaient des sentiments, quand Ron le sorti de son blocage, c'était pour lui dire que Harry le fixait, et il tourna la tête pour vérifier et vit le petit brun rougir ! Il trouvait ça mignon !

« Bah il ne fait rien de mal, il est plutôt mignon même ... » dit Draco

«Quoi mais t'es malade ? C'est le fils héritier des Malefoy, les bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils ne sont pas fréquentable ! » riposta Ron quasi directement.

Le grand blond se dit Voldemort = ennemi !

« Ok bah merci de prévenir, c'est un bâtard alors ... »remercia Draco.

Une fois les baguettes acheté, ils rentrèrent et emballèrent leurs affaires scolaires. Draco avait passé les deux derniers jours à s'amuser, et à profiter un maximum de sa famille.

Le réveil fut collectif, et tout le monde arriva 15 minutes en avance au Poudlard Express. Une fois le train parti, Draco s'endormi en pensant à quelqu'un, mais qui ?

A l'arrivée, juste avant le cérémonie des répartitions Harry essaya de lui parler et de le mettre dans sa poche, mais au moment ou il lui tend la main Draco ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre.

« Tu n'est pas fréquentable Malefoy, casse toi ! » grogna Draco sèchement !

Draco fut appelé par le Professeur Mc Gonagall, et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum, difficile très difficile. De naissance Serpentard mais une éducation de Gryffondor, que faire ... GRYFFONDOR ! » cria avec conviction le choixpeau.

Ron, Hermione et Draco à Gryffondor et Harry à Serpentard, seul !

Seul trois personnes avaient compris le sens des deux phrases du choipeau, trois professeurs : Albus Dumbuldore, Severus Rogue, Rémus lupin ...

5 ans plus tard ...

A suivre ...


End file.
